


Draco Malfoy and the Letter from the Future [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Do It All Over Again [Podfic] [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Bullying, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco questioning his parent's ideals, Harry Potter Series Retold, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: All he wanted was a way out. A way to do it all over again, and to erase his mistakes. He stared at the crackling blue flames so hard they imprinted in his vision.At age eleven, Draco receives a letter from the future, which will make him change the path he has set out upon and lead him into a life he'd never dared to imagine.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Do It All Over Again [Podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563274
Comments: 36
Kudos: 99





	Draco Malfoy and the Letter from the Future [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draco Malfoy and the Letter from the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480304) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ok9f3n6w1596u3q/Draco_Malfoy_and_the_Letter_from_the_Future.m4b/file) (240.80 MBs)

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1pxwetk46zpvawv/Draco_Malfoy_and_the_Letter_from_the_Future.mp3/file) (156.17 MBs)

Running time [02:50:34]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
